Sending a Message
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped after a party at Scott's house. But who takes him and why?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so this is my first Teen Wolf fic ever. **_****

**Stiles POV: **  
The street light flickered above me as I walked down the road, trying to find where I had parked my Jeep. I thought I had parked it next to Jackson's Porsche in Scott's driveway when we had all first got here over 6 hours ago, but when I stumbled out of Scott's house it was gone. Melissa was working all night and the guys from the lacrosse team had convinced Scott to throw a party.

I kept walking for a few more steps and then tripped over a slight raise in the pavement and landed face first on the cold ground. I pushed myself up and sat back, looking around.  
Everything was blurry and I couldn't sit up straight. I must have had more to drink than I thought. Maybe it was a good thing that my car was gone.  
I used the light pole to help myself to my feet and had to lean against it so I wouldn't fall over again.

I took a few deep breaths and pushed myself away from the pole. I managed to walk past a few more houses before my legs gave out from underneath me again and I grunted in frustration. There was no way I was going to make it home like this without getting hurt.  
I rolled onto my side, pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I kept swaying from side to side so I leaned against a small brick wall from the garden of the house I was near.

I scrolled through my contacts down to my dad's number before realising that was a bad idea and I scrolled down to Derek's instead.  
He was the only one from the pack who hadn't been at the party tonight. I hit the call button and held it to my ear. While I listened to the phone ring, I realised how shaky and cold I was, even though it was almost summer. Funny, that never usually happened when I drank.

"What do you want, Stiles? It's three in the morning." Derek growled from down the line.  
"D'r'k...I..." I could barely talk, and my eyes kept shutting.  
"Are you drunk? Damn it Stiles! Where are you?"

I tried to reply but my voice wouldn't work. No matter how much I tried to scream into the phone, no words would come out. I heard footsteps walking towards me from behind me, and before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt something solid collide with the back of my head. Right before I lost consciousness I heard Derek scream my name through the phone, and then everything went black.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and when I opened my eyes everything was blurry. After I'd blinked a few times I could see properly and I looked around. It was too dark to see anything properly but judging by the lack of windows I was in a basement.

I tried to move and that was when I realised I was hanging from a rope tied around my wrists. I tugged on the rope as best as I could to see if it would break and pain shot through my arms and shoulders. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

I looked around again to see if there was any way I could escape when I heard a door open upstairs and then footsteps across the floor and they stopped. I couldn't see anything and almost screamed when I felt a breath on the back of my neck.

"Well well well, look who we have here." I flinched as a cold voice said in my ear.  
"I don't know who the hell you are, or what you want but..." I started to say but a fist slammed into the side of my head and my vision turned black around the edges.  
"I'm trying to send a message." A hand went around my throat.  
"To who?" I managed to gasp out.  
"Well...that mate of yours of course." I still couldn't see whoever it was who was still behind me but I could feel him grinning against my ear.

I didn't have time to ask my next question before a fist slammed into my stomach and I swung backwards a little. I was still hanging from the ceiling.  
I heard more footsteps walk across the floor and I felt someone reach up and cut me down. I fell onto the ground, landing on my wrist, feeling it break. I screamed and a foot slammed into my stomach.  
After a few more punches and kicks they stopped and I thought they had left me alone. I managed to drag myself up so I was almost upright when a hand shoved me back down.

"You gonna kill me?" I asked.  
"Not yet, I still need you to deliver a message." the man whispered in my ear and a hand gripped my hair and held it to the ground so I couldn't move.

I felt something press into the back of my neck and everything slowly turned black.

**Normal POV:  
**Derek heard car tires crunching on the leaves outside and he raced out the door, only to find there was no one there.**  
**Leaving the door open, he walked down the porch steps and looked around again, but he still couldn't see anything. He shook his head, muttering to himself, and he walked back into the house. He started to walk back up the stairs when he smelt it. Blood. And...Stiles.**  
**He stopped and looked around. Listening carefully, he could hear another heart beating besides his own. It was slow and barely there, but he could still hear it.

"Stiles?" he asked, running back down the stairs and into the living room where he could hear the heartbeat.  
The sun was coming up and was shining through one of the broken grimy windows. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Stiles lying in the middle of the floor, unconscious and covered in blood.  
After a few seconds he rushed forwards and fell to his knees next to Stiles' head.

"Stiles?" Derek gripped his shoulders and shook him a little, hoping that would wake the other boy, but nothing happened.  
Stiles just lay there, face covered in blood, a black eye already forming and bruising around his throat in the shape of fingerprints.  
Derek fought down his anger at whoever had done this to Stiles and he stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He called Scott and told him to meet him at the hospital before hanging up without waiting for Scott to reply.  
Derek picked Stiles up bridal style, trying to be careful of any wounds he couldn't see and carried him out to his car, lying him down on the backseat.

"Hang on Stiles. I'm not gonna let you die." Derek drove through the trees, blinking rapidly as his vision kept blurring. He wiped his hand across his eyes and realised he was crying. He growled in frustration and forced the car to go faster than was legal.  
He pulled up outside the hospital and without bothering to park properly; he pulled Stiles out of the car and carried him inside.  
Before he could scream for help, Melissa saw him and ran over, another nurse pushing a gurney behind her. Derek laid Stiles down and tried to follow as Stiles was wheeled away, but Melissa stopped him.

"What the hell happened to him?" she demanded.  
"I don't know?" Derek whispered.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean I don't know! I found him in my house like that. Where's Scott?"  
"Why would Scott be he...? You mean you called my son instead of the police? Instead of Stiles' own father? Alright you know what? You're gonna sit there, where I can see you and wait for the Sheriff to get here." Melissa forced Derek into a seat and walked back behind the counter and picked up the phone.  
"Wait you think I did this to him? Why the hell..." Derek grunted and leaned forward, fingers tangled in his hair, eyes closed and elbows resting on his knees.

He could faintly hear people around him talking and he heard his name mentioned several times, but he blocked it out, only thinking about Stiles.  
He heard footsteps and opened his eyes when they stopped next to him. He lifted his head up when that person cleared their throat to see the Sheriff standing next to him.

"You wanna tell me what happened to my son? And explain why you didn't call me first? Or am I going to have to arrest you again?" the Sheriff asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"I don't know what happened to him. He called at three am and then a few seconds later the phone cut out." Derek said, leaving out the part about Stiles being drunk. He didn't want the boy to get into too much trouble. "I heard a car outside my house a little while ago and when I went outside, no one was there. I went back inside and Stiles was on the living room floor. He was..."  
He stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat and felt tears forming in his eyes again.

"He was what?"  
"He was unconcious and covered in blood. Barely breathing. I didn't know what to do."  
"Did he say anything when he called you?"  
"Just my name, but I think he was trying to say something else but the phone cut out before he could tell me."

The Sheriff went silent and looked around the room thinking for a few moments.

"I think there's something else, something you're not telling me. I can tell when people are lying to me Derek." he said.  
"I'm not..."  
"I didn't mean you're lying exactly...but you're leaving something out which is just as bad. What is it?"  
Derek looked at the ground, thinking.  
"There's nothing else. I swear. Now am I allowed to go see him, make sure he's still...?" _Alive_. He couldn't say it. Couldn't possibly even think that Stiles but be dead.

He felt a hand on the back of his head for a split second before the Sheriff walked away.  
Derek let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in and closed his eyes again.  
He stayed like that for hours until eventually Melissa walked back over. He heard her say his name and he sat up straight and stared at her.

"Come with me." was all she said and he stood up quickly and followed her through the hallways and stopped outside a room.  
"He's still unconcious and he might be for a while, but you can stay with him for as long as you want. And yes, the Sheriff is okay with it." Melissa said before turning away.  
"Wait." Derek grabbed her arm and she turned to face him again. "Okay with what?"  
Melissa smiled as Derek let go of her arm. "With the way you feel about Stiles. And don't deny it. We've all seen the way you look at him."

She laughed slightly at the look of shock on Derek's face before she walked back down the corridor.  
Derek opened the door and closed it behind himself without looking up from the floor. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked up.  
Stiles was lying in the hospital bed; face white as the sheets he was lying between. He was attached to several different machines and Derek had no clue what any of them did. He didn't care, as long as Stiles didn't die.  
He sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed one of Stiles hands.

"I don't know what you were trying to tell me last night, or if was important. But if it was, I need you to wake up and I need you to tell me. I need you to tell me who did this to you so I can rip their throats out."

He stared at Stiles' face for a while, he case he woke up, and after almost an hour of nothing happening, Derek lay his head down next to Stiles hand and was asleep before he'd even closed his eyes fully.

**Derek POV  
**I woke up to the feeling of a hand resting on my head and fingers threading through my hair.

"Wake up, Sourwolf." a voice said in my ear and it took me a second to realise it was Stiles' voice.

My head shot up and I looked at him. His hand had fallen back onto the bed and he had a grin on his face. He was still pale, and the black eye looked worse. The only other injuries I could see was a split lip, a small bruise on his cheek, the fingerprints on his neck and a thick bandaged taped to the left side of his forehead.  
I stared at him for a few seconds before lunging forward and putting my hand on the back of his head and kissing him softly, being careful of his split lip.  
I felt him smiling against my lips and I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, smiling too.  
He pulled away and moved over on the bed, patting the empty space next to him. I sat down next to him and held his hand in mine.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, looking at our hands.  
"Of course I do." I could smell fear radiating off him and I squeezed his hand.  
"You wanna tell me about it? All of it? Starting with why you called me at the three in the morning?"  
"I left the party at Scott's and I couldn't find my car so I figured I'd just walk and..."  
"Walk?"  
"Yeah."  
"On your own? At night? Stiles you know there is an Alpha out there, somewhere, and we have no idea what he wants!"  
"I realise that now! As I was saying... I was drunk, and I starting to feel strange, like there was something really wrong and I was gonna call my dad, but you know he's the sheriff and there were a lot of underage people drinking and..."  
"Stiles! Just finish the story, please. So I figure out who did this to you and I can go and kill them."

I felt Stiles staring at me before he continued.

"I had to sit on the ground because I couldn't stand up anymore and someone came up behind me and hit me in the head and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up in a basement, just hanging from the ceiling, and these two guys were there and they were kicking me and punching me. One of them left and the other one said that they weren't going to kill me because they were sending a message "to my mate" he said. He did something to my neck and I blacked out and woke up here. I think they were hunters. They were definitely human."

I thought for a while, letting all of it sink in.

"What did he mean Derek? When he said he was sending a message to my mate?" Stiles asked quietly.  
"I don't know." I said, still thinking.  
"But why would they..." Stiles' sentence was cut off by him yawning and resting his head on my shoulder. "I think 'm just gonna sleep for a while."  
A smile crept onto my face as I moved slightly, leaning back against the pillows and putting my arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulling him closer so his head was resting on my collarbone.  
I stared out the window and watched as the sun started to sink and just as it was about to dip below the horizon I heard Stiles whisper.

"I luh ya Derek."  
"Love you too Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone following this story I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT!  
I've just had no inspiration for it at all.  
But I am working on chapter two now because inspiration has struck!  
It should be up over the weekend

I'm also going to be posting this fic and all my other ones onto Archive Of Own over the weekend.  
The author name is the same over there :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:  
**Okay so this chapter didn't turn out as well I'd hoped and it's really out of character. 

**Stiles POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked as the bright light coming in from the window assaulted my senses. I sat up slowly, feeling groggy but thankfully not in pain, and looked around the room.

It was empty so I must have dreamed that Derek was here last night. I settled back against the pillows and reached for the TV remote that was on the table next to the bed.

I had settled on a random cooking show when I heard the door open.

Derek was standing at the door holding two paper coffee cups and a bag from the bakery down the street.

"Derek..."

"I thought you might be hungry." He said, putting everything down on the table.

"Thanks." I said, tearing into a croissant.

"Stiles you need to tell me everything that happened last night." He cut me off and stared at me. He was leaning forward with his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I thought I already did." He stared at me with his usual annoyed expression.

"Guess I imagined that too." I mumbled to myself.

I started to tell him what had happened last night and when I got to the part about calling him he stopped me again.

"Why did you call me? Why not your dad?" He said.

"I'm not gonna be that kid at the party that calls the cops when he isn't having fun anymore. I started to feel weird so I left. I probably just had too much to drink."

"Or you were drugged. Was there anybody at the party who shouldn't have been there?"

I thought about it and shook my head. "Not that I remember. I mean there were a few kids from the other team and I thought that was a little weird but I didn't go anywhere near them."

It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate and watched some TV but I had to ask Derek the question that had been nagging at me since the guy had said it.

"Hey Derek?" I said.

He grunted in response but didn't look away from the screen.

"Whoever took me last night...they said something. Something about this being a message...to my mate. What did they mean by that?"

Derek had moved to the window while I was talking and he was staring out at the street with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Derek?" I said when he still hadn't responded five minutes later.

"Do you remember what happened last night? Right before you fell asleep?" He said, still looking out the window.

I didn't know if he was talking about what I was thinking so I just said it. I was already in the hospital, not like he could he do much worse if I was wrong.

Except maybe rip my throat out.

"You mean when you told me you loved me?" I said and my voice came out quieter than I hoped it would.

I saw the tips of his ears turn pink and when he finally turned around I saw his whole face was red.

"Whats that...you mean that's why the hunters came after me?"

"I'm sorry. I never...I didn't...I never thought it would get you killed." Derek said. "I tried not to..."

He cut off his sentence and I shot out of bed and stood in front of him.

"This isn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything." I said.

"But you nearly..."

There were unshed tears swimming in his eyes and he looked more broken than I'd seen him since we first met.

"I'm not dead. Okay, I'm a little mangled, but I'll be okay. I'll heal."

He brought his hand up to one of my cheeks and rested his forehead against mine.

"They left your body in my living room. I thought you were..."

He squeezed his eyes closed and moved his head to my shoulder when I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him.

I don't know how long we stood like that but we pulled apart when there was a cough from behind me.

I turned around to see Melissa standing against the closed door.

I felt my cheeks burn red and I rubbed the back of my neck. Derek's hand brushed mine and twined our fingers together.

"I just came to see how you're doing. You're certainly looking better." She said with a smile on her face.

"Meli..."

She held up one of her hands and I stopped talking.

"Calm down Stiles, I'm not going to tell your father. I am going to tell you that you can go home tomorrow though."

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Really. You have a few bruises, but that's all."

"Thanks Melissa."

She nodded and then back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned to face Derek and saw he was already looking at me.

"If that had been my dad..." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Apparently he's fine with it." Derek said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Melissa told me last night."

"You told my dad before you told me?"

"Who told me what?" My dad's voice came from the doorway. "Now that you're awake, you wanna tell me what happened kiddo? And don't leave anything out."

Dad looked at Derek when he said that last part.

I pulled away from Derek and walked around the room while I told him everything; even about the party.

Derek's POV

I watched as Stiles walked around the room, flailing his arms around as usual and I tred not to smile.

Even after he'd nearly been killed he was the same.

I don't think anything could change him.

I was so focused on watching him that I didn't realize both he and the Sheriff were looking at me.

"Derek?" the Sheriff said, sounding like he'd already said my name a few times.

I looked at him and waited for him to ask his question again.

"Your turn to tell me what happened." he said.

"I already told you when I brought Stiles in here. That was the truth."

"You left out the part about him being drunk, possibly drugged and kidnapped by hunters."

"Sir...I didn't know then. I didn't until after Stiles woke up and he told me."

The Sheriff ran his hands over the top of his head and let out a breath.

"If it was hunters that did this then we should talk to Argent, he's one of them right?"

Stiles and I both nodded.

"He's not one of the ones who took me thought. I would've recognized his voice." Stiles said.

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to him, you two get some rest. You both look like hell."

He threw me a small smile and hugged Stiles before walking back out the door.

Stiles dragged me back onto the hospital bed and laid his head on my chest.

"Stiles I..."

"Shh, dad told us to sleep."

"I don't think he meant in the same bed."

"Shh. Sleep now."

I ran my hand up and down his back until his breathing evened out and then I closed my eyes and slept properly for the first time since I'd found him in my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys!**  
**I've had such a hectic month, with Christmas and my birthday and then I was helping a family member move and now I'm preparing to move to another state.**  
**But here is chapter three...hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Normal POV:**  
Derek was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream and someone shoving him onto the cold hard floor.  
He got to his feet and looked around the room; the bed was empty, the blanket trailing off the end and across the floor. Derek heard a sob, looked in the direction it came from and found Stiles huddled in the corner under the window. His knees were pulled up to his chest, there were tears streaming down his face and his hands were fisted in his hair.  
Derek crouched down and slowly put his hands on Stiles knees. Stiles jerked backwards and looked up Derek. Stiles was paler than usual, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked terrified.

"Hey Stiles," Derek whispered. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's stupid, don't worry about it." Stiles said, his voice cracking.  
"Its obviously not nothing. Did you have a nightmare?"  
"I was back in that basement, and I couldn't see a thing. I was so scared Derek."  
"Its okay. I've got you now, and I'm not going to let them get anywhere near you again." Derek whispered into Stiles' hair, tightening his arms around him.  
After sitting on the floor for a while, Stiles had calmed down and Derek could hear his heartbeat slowing as he started to fall asleep.  
"Come on Stiles, back to bed. This floor isn't good for either of us."  
Stiles just buried his head further into Derek's shoulder and mumbled about being too tired.  
Derek picked Stiles up and laid him back down on the bed, crawled in next to him and pulled Stiles against his chest. Derek ran his hand through Stiles' hair, hoping it would help his sleep.  
Just as Derek himself was dozing off, he heard Stiles mumble, "Don't tell anyone."

When Stiles woke up again, light was shining through the partially opened blinds and he was still curled against Derek's chest. For the first time in days Stiles felt well rested and thought it was probably due to the fingers that were slowly running through his hair and across the back of his neck.

"Hey." Stiles said, voice cracking with sleep when he looked up and saw that Derek was awake.  
"Morning," Derek said. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. I just want to get home." Stiles sat up. "I'm going to have a shower."

Stepping under the warm water, Stiles felt like all the remaining stress and anxiety from the last few days as being washed down the drain with the sweat and some dried blood. He shut the water off after a few minutes, dressed in clean clothes that he found on the counter - the shirt was Derek's - and opened the door.

There was a tray of food on the table next to the bed and Derek was standing near the window talking to the Sheriff, who was pacing at the foot of the bed. They both turned to Stiles when the door closed behind him.

"How're you feeling this morning, kiddo?" the Sheriff asked.  
Stiles glanced at Derek questioningly and Derek shook his head slightly - silently telling Stiles that he hadn't told his dad about the nightmare.  
"I'm good; hungry actually." Stiles said, looking back at his dad.  
"Well it's a good thing there's food here. I know hospital food doesn't taste the best, but it's better than nothing right now."

Stiles sat int he chair next to the bed and the Sheriff pushed the table closer so he could eat.  
"Did the doctor say anything after I left yesterday? He jsut told me you've been asleep most of the time."  
"Yeah I was exhausted, so if they said anything I didn't hear it." Stiles said through a mouthful of cornflakes.  
"Alright, well I'm gonna find him and see if we can take you home."

Stiles waited until his dad was out the room before turning to Derek.  
"What were you and my dad talking about?" he asked.  
"He just wants to catch the people who did this to you. We both do." Derek said, running his hand down his face; he looked almost as crappy as Stiles felt.

The Sheriff and a doctor walked into the room shortly after; the doctor carrying a chart and the Sheriff with a grin on his face.  
"Good news Mr. Stilinski. You can go home now. As long as you're feeling up to it of course." the doctor said.  
"Definitely, yes." Stiles said, standing up and looking around for his shoes and jacket.  
"Mr. Stilinski, you still need to be careful. You were hurt rather badly so try not to do anything that will aggravate your injuries."  
Stiles found his shoes under the bed and sat in the edge to put them on. He could hear the doctor talking to his dad while he tied the laces, but he wasn't paying much attention.

"If that's all?" the Sheriff asked the doctor. He nodded, shook the Sheriff's hand and left the room. The Sheriff turned back to Stiles. "You ready to go kid?"  
Stiles nodded enthusiastically and while pulling on his jacket and turned to Derek. "You gonna follow us back?"  
"I just have to stop by the loft first then I'll be over." Derek said.

Stiles nodded and followed his dad out of the hospital and to the car.  
"Did you hear anything from Mr. Argent?" Stiles asked as they drove home.  
"It just went to voicemail so I left a couple of messages. I'll keep trying until I reach him though." the Sheriff said. "We're going to find who did this."

As the Sheriff pulled the cruiser into the driveway ten minutes later, Stiles saw a couple of cars parked against the curb that usually weren't there. Stiles followed his dad into the house and was surprised when he saw that most of the pack was in his living room.

Scott pulled Stiles into a hug, being careful of his injuries.  
"Sorry we didn't come see you..." Lydia said, hugging Stiles after Scott moved away.  
"It's okay. I was asleep most of the time anyway." Stiles said, as everyone sat down.

The pack had been sitting around for a few hours, just talking and laughing like normal, when Derek walked in carrying a stack of pizzas and a grocery bag.  
"I brought lunch. Anyone hungry?" he said, and the pack all grabbed a pizza box and spread out around the living room to watch a movie.  
Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch and Stiles put his head on Derek's shoulder when Derek wrapped his arm around him.  
"Uh, what's going on here?" Scott asked, looking at the couple.  
"I don't know yet. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it." Stiles said, looking at Derek. He nudged Scott with his foot, "Now shush and watch Star Wars. I know you still haven't seen it."

The credits had just started rolling when there was a knock on the front door and the Sheriff got up to answer it. When he came back, the pack looked up and saw Chris Argent standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I took so long to answer your calls. I...um...I know who did this. At least I think I do. There's four of them, we used to hunt together...a long time ago, before Alison was born. They've always been shoot first ask questions never. Especially with Alpha's." Chris looked at Derek when he said that last bit. "They don't usually go after humans though."  
Everyone was looking at Stiles now.  
"Why are you all looking at me like that? All they said to me was that they were 'sending a message' and they didn't exactly stop to explain what they were talking about." He said.  
"Do you know where they are?" Derek asked.  
Chris looked around the room and said, "They're still here, in Beacon Hills. In fact, they're staying in your old house Derek."


End file.
